Artemis's Life!
by marceline111222
Summary: This is my version of Artemis C's life. This my first time doing this so it wont be brilliant
1. Chapter 1 - a close call and lies

**Artemis's heart skipped a beat. She was finally doing it. She was running from the family that had made her life a misery ever since she was young. But there was no time to think about them. She was running through the thickest part of the woods to escape her dad. The footsteps stopped and so did Artemis.**

**"Seems to me that I have escaped, but to where exactly?" she said to herself. She walked for a bit longer and a spine chilling thought came to her. She had a feeling she was being watched. A sudden cloud of smoke appeared in front of her knocking her down. Her brown leather jacket, white top, jeans and black boots where now covered with dust patches. She dragged herself back onto her feet and grabbed her bow and arrows that where hanging on her back.**

**"Come out you cowards, or are you scared to fight face to face." Screamed to the place the smoke had come from. No answer came, so she fired two smoke arrows up there and suddenly two figures dropped down. She turned to face them.**

**"Bats and Arrow sure gave a feisty one today but how did she realise that there was two people" said one of the figures. Both were wearing masks but one was wearing a yellow hat.**

**"Had a hunch Smallfry" she said smiling**

**As the younger boy had her distracted, the other went behind her ready to shoot and arrow, but two other figures appeared in front of her. The arrow caught the heel of her boot so tripped back onto the floor. One of the figures wearing black went to talk to the boys, the other was wearing a green hood top and brown pants knelt beside her.**

**"Are you ok?" he asked. When Artemis had pulled the arrow out he heel she looked up, she sore that the person near her had blonde hair and moustache and even though he was wearing a mask she could still see his worry.**

**"Im fine really" after saying this Artemis's face went into a frown.**

**"Really well then im Arrow, Green Arrow and you are?" he asked**

**"Im….. Im Artemis Crock." She said quietly**

**"As in the villain crocks" he said**

**She explained how she had run away and how she was hated by her family for doing so.**

**"Seems I could help you out, me and you look alike right" she nodded "so I could pretend to be your uncle to make you a hero so you can help your family". When he had finished Artemis was so over joyed that she hugged Green Arrow.**

**After they had finished talking the boy that fired the smoke bombs came over, the one in the yellow cap just watched.**

**"Sorry about before, me and speeds thought you were a clone of a villain that we use for training" he said sheepishly**

**"It's alright I know my uncle LOVES using clones for training, I use them to!" she said giggling.**

**"Who's your uncle" he asked**

**"That would be me Robin" said Arrow putting a hand on her shoulder.**

**"Really, well im robin protégée of batman and you are?" robin asked politely**

**"Fabia Sheen but my nickname's Fabs" she said. Arrow had a look of shock on his face.**

**"Do you not even know you niece's name arrow?" Robin asked with a smirk.**

**"I do but whenever I go round to see her she's too busy training to speak to me" he said laughing a bit**

**"Mum blames you" said Artemis pointing at arrow**

**"Fabia why did you bring your weapons but not your superhero outfit" said arrow**

**"I was coming down to see my uncle not to train, I wish I was back in Star City now" she screamed at him.**

**"Don't worry arrow im sure Megan won't mind making one for Fabs here, come on I'll take you to her" said robin leading her to a door leading to a corridor.**

**When they got into the corridor an awkward feeling hung in the air.**

**'So that's why Sportsmaster stopped chasing me' she thought to herself**

**"You were being chased by Sportsmaster" Robin suddenly said**

**"How did you…"said Artemis**


	2. Chapter 2- part of the team

**Artemis's heart skipped a beat. She was finally doing it. She was running from the family that had made her life a misery ever since she was young. But there was no time to think about them. She was running through the thickest part of the woods to escape her dad. The footsteps stopped and so did Artemis.**

**"Seems to me that I have escaped, but to where exactly?" she said to herself. She walked for a bit longer and a spine chilling thought came to her. She had a feeling she was being watched. A sudden cloud of smoke appeared in front of her knocking her down. Her brown leather jacket, white top, jeans and black boots where now covered with dust patches. She dragged herself back onto her feet and grabbed her bow and arrows that where hanging on her back.**

**"Come out you cowards, or are you scared to fight face to face." Screamed to the place the smoke had come from. No answer came, so she fired two smoke arrows up there and suddenly two figures dropped down. She turned to face them.**

**"Bats and Arrow sure gave a feisty one today but how did she realise that there was two people" said one of the figures. Both were wearing masks but one was wearing a yellow hat.**

**"Had a hunch Smallfry" she said smiling**

**As the younger boy had her distracted, the other went behind her ready to shoot and arrow, but two other figures appeared in front of her. The arrow caught the heel of her boot so tripped back onto the floor. One of the figures wearing black went to talk to the boys, the other was wearing a green hood top and brown pants knelt beside her.**

**"Are you ok?" he asked. When Artemis had pulled the arrow out he heel she looked up, she sore that the person near her had blonde hair and moustache and even though he was wearing a mask she could still see his worry.**

**"Im fine really" after saying this Artemis's face went into a frown.**

**"Really well then im Arrow, Green Arrow and you are?" he asked**

**"Im….. Im Artemis Crock." She said quietly**

**"As in the villain crocks" he said**

**She explained how she had run away and how she was hated by her family for doing so.**

**"Seems I could help you out, me and you look alike right" she nodded "so I could pretend to be your uncle to make you a hero so you can help your family". When he had finished Artemis was so over joyed that she hugged Green Arrow.**

**After they had finished talking the boy that fired the smoke bombs came over, the one in the yellow cap just watched.**

**"Sorry about before, me and speeds thought you were a clone of a villain that we use for training" he said sheepishly**

**"It's alright I know my uncle LOVES using clones for training, I use them to!" she said giggling.**

**"Who's your uncle" he asked**

**"That would be me Robin" said Arrow putting a hand on her shoulder.**

**"Really, well im robin protégée of batman and you are?" robin asked politely**

**"Fabia Sheen but my nickname's Fabs" she said. Arrow had a look of shock on his face.**

**"Do you not even know you niece's name arrow?" Robin asked with a smirk.**

**"I do but whenever I go round to see her she's too busy training to speak to me" he said laughing a bit**

**"Mum blames you" said Artemis pointing at arrow**

**"Fabia why did you bring your weapons but not your superhero outfit" said arrow**

**"I was coming down to see my uncle not to train, I wish I was back in Star City now" she screamed at him.**

**"Don't worry arrow im sure Megan won't mind making one for Fabs here, come on I'll take you to her" said robin leading her to a door leading to a corridor.**

**When they got into the corridor an awkward feeling hung in the air.**

**'So that's why Sportsmaster stopped chasing me' she thought to herself**

**"You were being chased by Sportsmaster" Robin suddenly said**

**"How did you…"said Artemis**


End file.
